


You Had Me At Minerals

by bipedalpanda (jbird181), jbird181



Series: 13 Days of Falling in Love [10]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ezekiel is oblivious, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Stone is a Great Wingman, They're All Scientists, hand-holding, science convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/bipedalpanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/jbird181
Summary: Cassandra loves science conventions, but she's can't help but be more interested in the scientist giving the presentation than the actual material. Oops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Love at First Sight

Needless to say, a science convention where data from all fields could be shared was Cassandra’s idea of heaven. She sighed happily. It was even better than she’d imagined. But as she looked around, equations sprouted in her field of vision like pop-up ads: the curve of the banner, the spacing of the tables, the ratio of people wearing lab coats.

 

A nudge at her arm made some of the hallucinations recede, and she tried to focus on her friend Ezekiel, a computer programmer/part-time hacker who had come with her. “Pretty awesome, isn't it?” he grinned. 

 

Cassandra opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Stone, an archaeologist who rounded out their trio. “Yeah, but you know what’s  _ not  _ awesome? Being late to the geology presentation.” Ezekiel grumbled, but allowed himself to be dragged along as she and Stone took off. 

 

They slid into their seats, panting, just as the PowerPoint was projected onto the screen at the front and the speaker stepped out to address the audience. 

 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Estrella Lago. I am a geologist, and today I will be telling you about my research into the medicinal properties of rare rocks and minerals.” The slide changed, and Estrella continued, reciting the scientific names of minerals and gesturing to their pictures. It was fascinating, but Cassandra’s eyes kept being drawn away from the pictures of rocks and back to Estrella. She couldn't help but notice how Estrella’s eyes lit up when she began to explain a particularly difficult topic, how she gestured animatedly, how her brown eyes flitted across the audience from time to time to gauge their reactions, how… Cassandra dragged her eyes back to the screen, trying to refocus. She really did find this interesting, so she didn't understand what was wrong with her attention today. 

 

When the presentation ended, everyone slowly got up and began to leave. Stone and Ezekiel moved toward the exit, but Cassandra hung back. “I’m just going to ask her a few questions,” she explained, though her hand tightening on the strap of her bag and her lingering glances throughout the presentation spoke volumes to Stone. 

 

“I’ll come with,” said Ezekiel, and he started towards her, but Stone stopped him with a hand in his chest. 

 

“Ezekiel and I will save us seats for the genetics presentation,” Stone intervened with a pointed look at Ezekiel, who stared at the two of them like he was waiting for the punchline. 

 

“Um, okay,” Cassandra replied, though her brow was furrowed as she looked between Stone and Ezekiel. 

 

Stone turned to the exit, and Ezekiel followed, thankfully waiting until they were out of earshot before asking, “Why couldn’t I go with her?” 

 

“Stone looked at him incredulously. “ _ Because  _ she’s crushing on Estrella, we need to give them time alone!” 

 

Ezekiel glanced back at Cassandra through the door. “She is?” Cassandra pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and laughed at something Estrella had said. “Huh, that was very perceptive of you.” 

 

Stone sighed and took Ezekiel’s hand as they searched for the room of the next presentation. “How are we dating?” 

 

Ezekiel smirked. “Well, you asked me out, and—” 

 

“It was a rhetorical question, Ezekiel,” Stone groaned, but he bumped Ezekiel’s shoulder with his own as they walked down the hall. 

 

They found three seats in the front, but one of them stayed conspicuously empty. Stone checked his phone again. “Cassandra should be here by now. Do you think something’s wrong? What if Estrella’s a serial killer? What if she’s draining Cassandra’s blood in a supply closet? We shouldn’t have left them alone.” 

 

Ezekiel placed his hand on Stone’s stilling his still-tapping finger. “Chill out, mate. She’s probably still talking to Estrella, or they’re on a date already.” 

 

“But if they are, why hasn’t Cassandra texted me?” 

 

“You saw how distracted Cassandra was while Estrella was talking. A marching band could have paraded through and she wouldn’t have noticed.” Stone pursed his lips, unconvinced. Ezekiel squeezed his hand and continued more gently, “Look, you did your part as wingman. Now you just have to let Cassie do her thing. Estrella’s a geologist, not a murderer.” 

 

Stone sighed. “Fine, fine. You’re right.” 

 

Ezekiel grinned, probably preparing to fire off a snarky comment about how he was  _ always _ right, he was Ezekiel Jones after all, when Stone’s phone dinged quietly. He quickly snatched it up. “It’s from Cassandra.” A smile slowly spread across Stone’s face as he read the message.

 

“I take it it’s good news?” Stone showed it to him in response. 

 

**Cassandra:** Estrella and I are going to catch a different presentation. Can we compare notes later? 

 

A similar smile crept across Ezekiel’s face. “Good job, Cowboy.” Stone quickly typed a reply. 

 

**Stone:** Sure. Have fun! 

 

After the presentation, Cassandra texted them that she and Estrella were going to to look around more, while Stone and Ezekiel opted to go back to the hotel room. They were waiting for her now, Stone reading in the single desk chair and Ezekiel playing some sort of bird game on his phone when the door opened. 

 

Cassandra stepped in, looking flushed and sporting a smear of red lipstick on her bottom lip that hadn't been there before. Stone immediately got up to meet her. “So, how was your date with Estrella?” 

 

“Did you kiss?” Ezekiel chimed in with a smirk. 

 

Cassandra turned an even darker shade of pink than her summery top. “It wasn’t a date! And—” 

 

“Oh, come on!” Ezekiel complained. “Even  _ I  _ could tell you like her.” 

 

Stone crossed his arms and turned his attention briefly back to Ezekiel. “Yeah, after I pointed it out to you.” 

 

Cassandra had surpassed her shirt and was now about the same color as her hair. “You didn't let me finish. It wasn't a date because we’re going on our first date tomorrow!” 

 

Stone whipped his head back around to stare at Cassandra. “That’s great!” 

 

“What are you doing?” Ezekiel asked, bouncing slightly on the bed. 

  
“We're just going out for coffee, nothing too big.” She pulled a yellow notebook out of her bag. “Now, before you pester me about what I’m going to wear and all that,” Stone closed his mouth sheepishly. “Do you actually want to compare notes?”  


End file.
